Feral Rain
by CodeLyoko
Summary: A fragment has been carried from where the Black Hole had been, unknownly by Scourge, and has mutated into a deadly virus because of Jungle Planet's unstable climate. The Autobots have to find a cure, before the now feral natives destroy other planets.
1. The Returning

**Disclaimer: I dont own any Cannon Characters in this fanfic, nor do I own Transformers in any way. But I do own the following characters; Windstalker, Stormshadow, Soundstriker, Charger, Whiplash, Stonegazer, Slashclaw, and Razorwind. All of them are my own OCs.**

Jungle Planet. That's what echoed in the leader of that planet's head as he looked out of the Hyperborea's large windows. It was only three of them on the ship now; Backstop and Snarl were sitting down, setting the next coordinates to their planet. A small growl escaped Scourges' mouth as he turned his head towards Backstop, who had turned in his chair.

"We're almost there Scourge. Jungle Planet should be coming into the Hyperborea's scanner range. Its been a long trip, but now we're close to being home." Scourge nodded his head, grinning while in his right hand moved slightly, holding the Plant Key of Jungle Planet tightly. Snarl twisted his head to the side as to eye the larger mech and Backstop.

"Its been along time since I've seen Jungle Planet. It would be a relief once we step back onto our home world again." Snarl stated, putting his two cents in.

"No Decepticons to worry about now. Even with the Decepticons that are left, they wont be bothering us anymore." Scourge replied, then looked over at the Hyperborea's large windows, then grinned once the green planet came into view.

Not a single native on Jungle Planet would be ready for what would happen some time from then. Not even Scourge, who secretly but unknowingly carried it with him, a deadly, but dormant fragment from a unknown source when he was retrieving the Cyber Planet Key from within the black hole. The fragment, which would later turn into the deadly virus towards the natives, was never suppose to come in contact with unstable elements, like Jungle Planet's already wild and unstable environment. The unstable elements would cause a sudden, and strange reaction, changing it with dangerous effects to the infected. Jungle Planet would soon be a battleground, and a very deadly one at that, and soon after, Earth would be in danger as well.

--

The legendary ship slowed slightly as it bore its way through the atmosphere, storm clouds blocked out the land below, and frequent streaks of lightning and claps of thunder shook the ship violently as it went. Scourge almost grinned once again. Oh how he missed the frequent storms and the deeps parts of the jungle, not to mention the countless number of natives down on the planets surface. Scourge, as well as Backstop and Snarl peered out at the oh so familiar sight of the new temple the ship was heading towards. The three could see the flying natives had taken to the sky, flocking towards the temple, though close enough to the trees so that they didn't attract lightning to themselves. Rain continued to splatter against the large windows of the ancient ship as it came to a stop in a large clearing behind the temple. Snarl was the first one to stand up from the control panel seat, eager to set foot on his home world again. Backstop joined Scourge and Snarl as the headed out of the ship. Once outside, the three 'bots were greeted by a lot of the jungle Planet natives.

"Its good to be back." Scourge said, grinning as all of the natives had their optics locked onto the leader. Snarl started off to the temple, following after Scourge, the Cyber Planet Key and some of the natives in his wolf mode. Backstop lingered behind has he was approached by two of his current students, who were in their beast modes.

"Its good to have you back teacher." one of them, the panther, said, tilting her head to one side to look up at her teacher.

"I hope you two, as well as the others were alright while I was gone." Backstop stated. The other native, a white and grey gryphon nodded slightly.

"We were more worried about you, Snarl and Scourge." she explained, shifting her wings as she proceeded towards the temple, following after Backstop. Stormshadow, as the panther was called, glanced around, then quickly followed after the gryphon, Windstalker, and Backstop, who was now in his rhino mode. The rest of the natives, whether they were ground or flying based, followed Backstop as well through the rain towards the towering figure of the temple.

--

Inside the newly built temple, the natives shifted slightly, either in beast, or robot mode as they were eagerly waiting to hear what Scourge has to say. Scourge, with Backstop to his left, and Snarl to his right, grinned, then started to speak.

"My fellow friends, we have succeeded in building large amounts of space bridges to more planets, but most importantly, to Earth and Cybertron. This is a new era for Jungle Planet will be stronger than ever. Depending of the space bridges that are connecting this world to others, we might even have visitors dropping in from time to time, but I caution you all, do not hesitate to attack and drive off any Decepticons that decide to show their faces here! In other news, I must warn you, if any of you decide visit Earth for any reason, try to blend in like the Autobots there if you can. If you have a mode like mine, a mystical creature or an extinct animal, it will be harder for you to hide. You will have to move under the cover of darkness until you don't have to worry about the humans seeing you." Scourge took this moment to pause, as the majority of the native that were present muttered among themselves. The small group that Backstop was training were huddling in back of the large crowd of Jungle Planet citizens, which was near the entrance of the temple as well, stared at each other for a few moments, then looked back at Scourge. The larger mech's green optics swept across the large temple at the moment.

"To Earth? If you ask me, that would be a giant leap for all of us, if many goes there I mean." A mech called Soundstriker, with a form of a Haast's eagle beast mode hissed. The rest of the small group, included Charger, who has an American Bison as his beast mode, Razorwind, having the form of a Peregrine Falcon as his, Stonegazer, having the form of a Manticore as hers, Slashclaw, having a Leopard as his, Whiplash, having a Komodo Dragon as his, and the two sisters, Windstalker and Stormshadow. The group, in their robot modes, nodded slightly, then turned back to Scourge as he started to speak again, but the small group half listened to him as he went on about building the bridges. Soon enough, his speech ended and the natives started to exit the temple, muttering amongst themselves. The small group left as well, but they were well in front of the others.

Scourge watched on as the last of the natives exited the new temple and smiled. Movement to his left caused him to turn slightly.

"Scourge, I think it was too early to tell them about going to Earth, or even Cybertron! I don't think that Optimus would want a whole bunch or Jungle Planet natives showing up on Earth out of all the other planets that we have space bridges linked to. Its just as dangerous as going to Speed Planet; we wouldn't fit in there." Backstop explained, turning his head to look up at the larger 'bot. Snarl tilted head slightly, then nodded, agreeing on what Backstop said.

"I… would have to agree with Backstop Scourge. But the good this is - that if the Jungle Planet natives decide to go to Earth to explore like you said - they could just as well be introduced to the kids, as well as to Optimus Primes' group if they are back. I don't think they'll mind at all." Snarl said, looking from Backstop to Scourge, who folded his arms across his chest.

"Think about it Snarl. They haven't been to other planets like we have. It would be a perfect opportunity for all of them to visit any planets where we have built the space bridges to. They could explore new worlds like we did with Cybertron and the Giant Planet." Scourge stated, green optics staring down at both the wolf and rhino. Snarl sighed, turned slightly, then transformed into his wolf mode.

"What about the humans Scourge? Ever thought about them? Almost all of them haven't seen a dragon before, or any other mystical animal! What would happen them?" He growled, then took off towards the new temple entrance and dashed off into the rain, lightning flashing above him as he disappeared out of sight. Scourge blinked, then looked down at the smaller mech standing next to him.

"I'll take to Snarl later. We have to be careful with the space bridges though. I don't think the humans would be happy to see hundreds of beast modes come charging out of a space bridge, or as humans would call it, 'a vortex in the sky.' Scourge, please be careful of what you say next time." Backstop said. The larger transformer nodded slightly, then released a sigh. He looked down at the Cyber Planet Key that was still in his right hand, and didn't move until he heard Backstop transform and lumber towards the entrance, leaving him alone. The mech would have to contact Optimus Prime later and speak with him - after the current storm clears up in a few days time. He transformed after he placed the Planet Key in a safe place deep within the temple, then activated his Cyber Key power, dashing out of the temple, and heading deep into the vast jungle, releasing a loud roar.

--

Charger lifted his massive head, grunting as he heard the roar.

"That was Scourge… wonder what he's up to?" he snorted, listing his head to peer up at the four flyers in the group through the sheet of rain that whipped around him and the others. Windstalker was currently laying on a large branch in one of the surrounding trees, eagle claws hanging over the branch and Stonegazer, in her winged manticore form, crouched down on a lower branch in the different tree, her leathery wings flexing as her scorpion tail was locked into position over her head. Both Razorwind and Soundstriker were peering down on a higher branch above Windstalker, blue and yellow optics locking onto Charger. A slight movement, then a grunt from the shadows of the underbrush caused Stormshadow, who was laying on the ground near a small pile of rocks, to jump to her feet, growling, as Whiplash, the komodo dragon slowly came walking out, shaking his head.

"Slipped off that rock again Whiplash?" Slashclaw asked, jumping down from his own rock, smirking slightly. The medic flicked his tongue out at the leopard, growling back at him.

"Clamp it Slash." the now grumpy native hissed, tail flicking in back of him as he glared into the yellow optics of Slashclaw. The leopard matched his with a glare of his own, dagger like teeth being shone off as he continued to smirk.

"Both of you shut it. We're suppose to wait for Backstop to come back, not to start another argument like last time, if you all can remember that clearly…" Stonegazer growled, her lioness head peering down at the others, her scorpion tail rolling up on her back, stinger tucked away, since she was being careful not to sting herself on accident.

"Heh… you're right about that Gazer. If it wasn't for Backstop showing up, we would have caused trees to snap and fall… probably start a fire as well." Slashclaw growled, glaring at Whiplash, who just snapped at him. The two pairs of siblings looked over at each other, sighing.

Movement in the bushes behind Whiplash, made him, more than anyone else, whip around swiftly; growling, hissing or snorting. Without warning, Charger bellowed, then charged into the underbrush, disappearing from sight in a matter of seconds.

"Charger!! Frag it! Get back here!!" Stonegazer yelled after her older brother, then swiftly glanced over at the other members.


	2. First Signs

A painful grunt came soon after, alerting the rest of the students immediately. The small group wasted no time in darting off into the underbrush, but quickly halted when they saw Charger trying to get his large horns out from a large tree. Backstop was shaking his head, and then walked over to the large bison.

"Charger…" he sighed, then began to help the mech pull his horns free. The three femmes exchanges several looks, then shook their heads.

"Not again… that the seventh time he did that today." Stormshadow sighed, continuing to shake her head. Windstalker nodded her head, shifting her weight slightly as Razorwind tried to get out of the dreaded rain, though the young mech was unsuccessful with that action.

"Teacher, do you know why Scourge roared? The roar seemed… a little off to me." the medic stated, turning his neck slightly as he glances at Backstop, who had just managed to free Chargers horns from the large rain drenched tree.

"I'm not sure Whiplash. I was to meet up with him against after I saw to it that you eight are alright. You all had a long break from training when I was with the Autobots, but now, its time for you all to get back to training. That understood?" Backstop said, eyeing his students, who were glancing at each other, then they all silently nodded.

"We'll be waiting right here for your return." Stonegazer said quietly. Backstop nodded, then lumbered off in his rhino mode. The group of eight stood there for a few moment, then turned to each other.

"Do you think something's wrong?" Charger asked, swinging his massive head to shake off the rain that was still falling from the dark clouds above the trees. Slashclaw growled as he clawed his way up a tree, growling as he tried to get out of the rain, but failed. Soundstriker turned his large head, flaring opening his large ten foot long wings as he jumped up into the air, hovering over the bison.

"We could always go and follow after Backstop, but as you know, we have to wait here until he comes back to find out.. So I guess we're stuck here… out in this rain… again" he said, landing on the back of Charger, who grunted, turning his head slightly to look back at him. This caused Stonegazer, Stormshadow and Windstalker to snicker. Whiplash growled at them, causing them to stop.

"Do you always have to make your perch on my back Striker?" Charger questioned the younger 'bot, who tilted his head, giving him a eagle smirk.

"You don't seem to mind though Charger." he replied.

"Glad its not me he wants to bug for once…" Stonegazer growled, eyeing the large eagle who shifted his gaze over to her, a smirk of his eagle face.

"You want to bet Gazer?" he said, smirking as he lifted off his perch on Charger, then transformed as he flew towards the manticore. Stormshadow and Windstalker were beside her in one quick moment.

"Not this time Striker!" Stormshadow growled, as the other two femmes and herself transformed as well and launched themselves towards the oncoming mech. Windstalker let a smirk pass over her faceplate just a moment. Soundstriker was thrown back when three pairs of clawed feet slammed into his chest and shoulder armor, sending him crashing into a tree a few feet away, "Told you Soundstriker… Its not fun to watch Stonegazer rampage around and destroy almost everything in her path… You know that!" Windstalker hissed, an annoyed look passing over her faceplate. With that, the three transformed back into their beast modes, glaring at the eagle, who slowly got to his feet in beast mode.

--

Scourge grunted slightly, ramming into a tree once again. He didn't know why, but his whole body was being racked by extreme pain, its source unknown. But he did know it hurt like getting hit by a power beam from Primus himself… twice in a row. His two hydra heads released streams of fire into the air, but were quickly doused by the rain. Noticeable red markings began to show up on his armor, glowing in the flames that continued to pour out of his hydras' mouths. Scourge's optics stated to change slowly, turning red from the corners, then after each passing moment, it shifted the color little by little. A few moments later, his processors warned him that his systems were heating up rapidly, and were threatening to overheat. Tail whipping around, snapping one tree completely in half, he stumbled backwards, releasing another roar into the rainy dark jungle, causing any nearby natives to flee away from the sound. A few moment later his systems to start shutting down because of them overheating, and the unbearable pain that was still racking his body caused him to crash into the ground, his optics, now completely blood red in color, flicked for a moment, then shut off as the rest of his systems rapidly started to shut down. As he entered stasis lock, the virus started to darken the colors of his armor to black, making the red markings stand out even more.

--

Backstop met up with Snarl along the way in Scourge's direction. Snarl tilted his grey and blue head peering over at his sensei, hearing one more roar, then all went silent, well as silent as Beast Planet could be when it was storming. Lightning darted across the sky, lighting it up for a few moments as thunder soon broke the silence. Backstop sidestepped as the ground to the side of them shifted, creating a massive crevice on the left side.

"We're not going to get to Scourge this way Snarl. We have to find a different route." Backstop said, looking up at the dark sky, heavy rain still pouring down from the clouds.

"We have to find the quickest way Backstop. I fear something bad has happened to Scourge!" Snarl growled, then took off, followed soon after by Backstop. The two mechs halted as several natives darted out of the underbrush to the right of them, passing them at a rapid pace. The grey wolf followed the last native with his optics until he disappeared from his sight.

"They seem to be frightened by something in that direction Snarl… But what would cause them to act like that?" Backstop turned to Snarl with a concerned look as he said that, "Let's go!" The rhino lumbered off in the direction that the natives had been running from. Snarl hesitated, then took off after his teacher, who had disappeared from sight for a moment. It took them awhile to catch sight of the small clearing where the Beast Planet leader was in… but something was wrong - deadly wrong.

"Scourge! By Primus!" Backstop shouted, slowly approaching the now infected leader, eyeing the discoloration of his armor and the red markings.

"What… happened?" Snarl asked, shock filling his optics as he transformed, followed by Backstop.

"Scourge…"

The owner of the voice came from behind the downed mech. Undermine and Brimstone came into view, looking worried.

"Do you two know what happened to him?" Snarl asked, a small amount of panic in his voice.

"We're just as lost as you two are. Who could have brought Scourge down like this…" Undermine muttered, looking over the red markings and darkened colors on Scourge's armor. The four natives had their backs turned away from Scourges' head, so they never saw his optics flicker on, locking onto the four figures around his him as he silently moved his head. The natives were taken by surprise as three streams of hot flames slammed into them, burning their armor and knocking them all off balance. Surprises, then transformed back into their beast forms, recovering from the flames. Swiftly turning, Backstop charged at Scourge, who had gotten to his feet, tail snapping in back of him.

"Scourge! What has happened to you?" Backstop shouted, ramming into his chest with his ramming horn, but felt the dragons' teeth clamp down on his back, then tossed his into a tree.

"He's… gone feral…" Backstop groaned, stumbling to his feet a few nanoclicks later, wincing since Scourge actually managed to puncture through his armored hide. A moment later, he pitched forward, the virus invading his system, just like it did with Scourge, but this time, it sped up slightly. Snarl dodged a tail swipe from Scourge, while Undermine and Brimstone backed him up. The grey wolf leapt up onto Scourges' back and held on as his head snapped around to face him, releasing a stream of flames that knocked him off, but not before Snarl closed his mouth on one of Scourges' back leg plating, causing him to roar. Undermine and Brimstone took that change to attack his other side, but only managed to get the dragon even more angry than he already was. His two hydra heads snapped out as Scourge turned swiftly as the other two natives came to attack him again, snatching and clamping down hard on them as his two blood red optics searched for the wolf, who had just let go of his armor. A few nanoclicks later, he dropped the two now limp natives onto the ground, letting loose another roar.

"Show yourself…" Scourge growled, shaking off the water that was collecting on his shoulder spikes as he turned around in a full circle.

"Cyber Key Power!" Snarl howled, saber fangs sliding down from his jaws, leaping out form the underbrush, optics flashing. They both clashed together, jaws snapping at each other.

--

A painful howl broke the silence of the forest, which made the group of eight natives snap their heads in that direction. The komodo dragon smashed his whip like tail into the ground, hissing, making Stormshadow bare her teeth slightly at the medic, moving away from the him since his tail had almost smashed into her right hind leg as well.

"That didn't sound good… Wait! That was Snarl!" Stonegazer yelled, her scorpion tail uncurled and poised over her head in a striking position. Charger twisted his head slightly to the left to look over at Soundstriker, who had just walked over to Slashclaw and Whiplash. A roar echoed through the jungle a bit later, but this time, it was closer that last time, really close. A few moments pasted before Razorwind lifted off from his perch from the tree branch that he was currently on, then rose up near the treetops, the falcons' blue optics scanning the jungle and the clearing carefully. Only a bolt of lightning and a loud clap of thunder made him retreat back down, shaking his head slightly.

"Scourge is coming, with Snarl and Backstop… But something is wr-" Razorwind was blasted into a tree, then landed on the ground in a daze. The three femmes quickly darted over to him, worry flashing across their optics, surrounding the younger mech as he slowly got to his feet a few moments later. Immediately after he got up, Windstalker, Stormshadow, Soundstriker, Stonegazer and Slashclaw were the only ones who were able to activate their Cyber Key Powers; which consisted of the 6 plasma wing guns, plasma class, small missile launchers under his wings, found rows of spines on her scorpion tail and double set of saber teeth respectively, before they were attacked by the now infected Backstop, Brimstone, Snarl and Undermine. Scourge came up behind the four infected natives, smirking.

"Scatter!" Charger bellowed. Snarl pounced on Stonegazer, tackling her to the ground, but a quick whack from her spikes scorpion tail slammed into the wolfs' head, knocking him off her. Growling the winged manticore leapt up into the air, followed by the other three fliers in the group, but were followed by Brimstone.

Whiplash hissed as he whipped his tail at Snarl, making his back off as it smacked the side of his face, "Back off puppy! I don't know what happened to you… but you're getting no where near me!" His tail snapped around, narrowing hitting the wolf again, if he didn't leapt back away from him, jaws snapping at the tip of it. Stormshadow yowled as Scourge sent flames towards both her and Slashclaw through the rain. The two big cats landed beside each other, growling, then attacked Scourge, being careful not to get in the way of the flames again.

"Hey! Get off our tails bird brain!" Windstalker screeched, pulling up higher into the lightning control sky, putting her body in front of Razorwind and the infected native. As Brimstone came towards her, she quickly fired off her plasma guns, but all but two shots missed its target. Cursing, she fired again, but was promptly slammed back as Brimstone slashed at her wings, leaving fairly deep scratch marks under the fur. The gryphon screeched as she was sent tumbling down towards the ground. In one quick moment, he clamped his beak hard down on Razorwind's neck, but not before Brimstones' chest got racked with the claws of the peregrine falcon. The infected native released his hold on the younger mech, making him fall right after Windstalker, both transforming into their robot modes. The two crashes startled Whiplash for a moment, causing him to pause for a moment, but in that split second, he knew he had put himself in danger, since he was pounced on by Snarl, who was trying to claw at the medics' armor.

"Get off!" Whiplash hissed as he felt claws dig and rack into him, making his twist violently, trying to get the wolf off him, but then felt extremely pain. Stormshadow shouted as both herself and Slashclaw, he still in his beast mode, but her robot mode, as they got batted away into a tree, snapping it in half by Scourge, who laughed.

"Pitiful… truly pitiful!" The dragon sneered, then glanced over at Backstop, who had just rammed horns together with Charger, but a move from Backstop made the bison stumble backwards, sparks flying from his right shoulder area. Scourge turned his head back towards the two cats just has they recovered and leapt towards him. He smirked, them his two hydra heads snapped forward, catching Stormshadows' upper arm in his mouth and Slashclaws' right shoulder in one of his hydras' mouths and started to close both of them. The panther released a yowl, Slashclaws' roar of pain blending into hers. Another cry was heard at the same time, but this was an angry roar came from Stonegazer who, with Soundstriker, was dodging the claws and mouth of Undermine. Soundstriker screeched, racking his claws at Undermines' snout, making him pull back his head, growling. Crouching down he leapt up into the air as Stonegazer dove down towards him, claws extended and scorpion tail poised, ready to strike. Surprised by this action form the dinosaur, she banked sharply, throwing her off balance and made her crash into the ground, releasing a angry growl.

"Stonegazer!" Soundstriker screeched, diving down to intercept the large native, who had closed in on the downed native, who was stumbling to her feet, shaking her head. A burning paint was all the greeted her when the winged manticore got to her feet as Undermine bit down on her shoulder, fangs digging into the armor underneath her fur. Soundstriker cried out for Stonegazer again, but only attracted Undermines' attention, as well as Backstop, Snarl, Brimstone and Scourges'. Undermine turned towards Soundstriker as he dove down towards him, large eagle talons, stretched out in front of him, wings extended to their full length. The Haast's Eagle let out a loud shriek as a spiked tail smashed into his chest, sending the mech tumbling backwards, transforming into his robot mode and landed in a crouch. His yellow optics flashed under his orange visor, glaring at Undermine, then shot towards him, firing a dozen missiles from under his wings, scoring several hits on Undermine before getting smacked with the spiked tail, hard enough in the stomach that one spike cracked the armor, making him double over, coughing as he glared up at the other natives. His optics flickered over to the other group members, who were down, scattered around the clearing - a blow to the back rendered him unconscious at that time, optics flickered off behind his visor.


End file.
